The Honor of Stargazing
by GhostInTheBAU
Summary: Aaron takes Spencer out on their first date—a true and proper date—and shows the genius exactly how he should be treated. (This is a time stamp to my story, One Call Away—more details inside)


_**Warnings : Slash, boys kissing, First dates, fluff, romance, Reid rambles, Aaron is super sweet as always, part of my One Call Away universe, so slight hints to Reid's PTSD, tiny bit of angst?, Not really.  
**_

 _ **Rating:** TEEN AND UP_

 _Spencer Reid/Aaron Hotchner_

 _This is a time stamp to my story, One Call Away; however you don't really need to read that fic to enjoy this fluffiness. I figured the boys deserved some sweet fluff and romance after everything I put them through in the main story..._

 _If you haven't read One Call Away, just know that Spencer suffers from PTSD after being attacked by his boyfriend (ex-boyfriend now), so that's going to show through a tiny bit._

 _Takes place during the time jump in chapter 26, "PG-13"—about 6 weeks after Spencer moves in with Aaron._

 _Song recommendation: **Everything** by Lifehouse._

* * *

 **THE HONOR OF STARGAZING**

.

" _Romance is the glamour which turns the dust of everyday life into a golden haze."_

– _Elinor Glyn_

.

"You want to do what with me?"

Spencer looked wide-eyed at Aaron, not quite sure what to make of the other man's question.

"I want to take you out on a date," Hotch quickly clarified with a smile, one of the ones that showcased his gorgeous dimples and never failed to take Reid's breath away, "Over the weeks, we've gotten to know each other on a much more personal level; and while I wish it had been under better circumstances, I'm still glad that it happened."

"Me too, Hotch."

"We've spent so much time together—you, me and Jack—and that's lovely, it is," Aaron continued, "But now I'd like to take you out. You know...go somewhere, just the two of us. I would love to take you on a proper date, if you'll give me the honor of doing so."

Reid felt his cheeks heat up, and the hand that was holding his squeezed just a little bit harder in silent reassurance, Aaron's eyes lighting up with a radiance that held just a hint of anxiousness behind their chocolate depths. He hadn't really thought about it—as in, about their situation and what they were actually doing together—but the prospect of going out on a true and proper date with Aaron had his stomach doing somersaults and his heart fluttering excitedly in his chest. Now that the entire team officially knew about them, there didn't seem to be much of a need to try and keep their relationship a secret any longer.

 _Relationship._

He paused for just a moment to bask in the term.

He was in a relationship with Aaron Hotchner.

The very thought of that seemed surreal to him, but also infinitely right at the same time.

Over the last six weeks he had slowly gotten a better handle on things, namely his heightened emotions about what had been done to him by someone he thought he'd loved. His flashbacks, nightmares and anxiety attacks were occurring much less frequently; and when they did happen, he knew how to handle them better than he did in the beginning. By now he could talk himself down most of the time; and when he couldn't, Aaron was right there to help walk him through it.

He was back at work with the BAU—albeit, still in a limited capacity—and he was going to NA and Finding Solace meetings every week.

He was socializing with his friends on a regular basis.

He wasn't terrified to leave the house anymore.

He realized he had Aaron to thank for most of his progress—at least to an extent. The man had given him the strength and encouragement he'd needed to get his life back in order, and slowly but surely he was working to reclaim everything that Parker Simmons had taken away from him.

So maybe this was the time to take a little bit more of himself back. Maybe he was ready to take the next step in his relationship with Aaron.

"Spencer, what's going on up here?" Hotch asked, pulling him out of his reverie with a gentle, playful tap to his forehead, "If you don't feel comfortable with this right now we can always wait until you do..."

When he glanced up at Aaron, all he saw on the other man's face was a calm understanding, and the look instantly put him at ease. "No, that's not it," he paused, then asked, the heated blush in his cheeks growing hotter, "You um, you really wanna take me out on a date? Like...a real couple?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Aaron countered with a soft laugh, "As far as I'm concerned, Spencer, we _are_ a real couple...if that's alright with you, of course. And I wanna show you how I'd like to treat you." His hand came up to gently cup Reid's flushed cheek, "I want to show you how you always _deserve_ to be treated, for as long as you'll let me."

The answer was said with such conviction and sincerity that it momentarily stole Spencer's breath away, and he had to look to the floor as he bit down on his bottom lip. He was trying desperately not to squeal out with gleeful, giddy elation. Butterflies turned in his stomach and he let out a tiny huff at the idea of _'for as long as you'll let me'_. He thought forever and a day sounded just about long enough.

Maybe longer.

As that thought entered his mind he laughed again. It seemed as though Aaron had the uncanny ability to single-handedly turn him into a lovesick school boy at the drop of a hat.

"I'd, um...I think I'd really like that," he quietly murmured, a shy smile curving his lips, "So...what'd you have in mind?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Apparently whatever Aaron had in mind was top secret, because Spencer had no clue what to expect. The man had done a rather fantastic job of keeping him in the dark on all the details. The only thing he _did_ know was that their date was set for Saturday night, and Jess had picked Jack up that afternoon, intent on keeping him for the evening so he and Aaron could enjoy their time together without feeling rushed to get back home.

Or...that's what the blonde had told him, anyway...complete with a mischievously knowing glint in her eyes.

Hotch had left a while ago to 'make some last minute preparations', whatever that meant, so JJ had come over to keep him company so he wouldn't be alone. Emotionally he was doing a lot better, but he obviously wasn't 100%, and it was clear that he still didn't care to be by himself if it could be avoided. Being left alone with his thoughts usually opened up a window for all too familiar paranoias to creep back into his mind—feelings of being watched and followed...stalked... _hunted_ —and that usually led to a panic attack that he'd have to try and calm himself down from.

Needless to say, JJ's presence was a welcome distraction, and he was grateful for it.

The pair had spent a great majority of their time standing in the middle of the master walk-in closet debating on what he should and shouldn't wear. He'd never taken much stock in his fashion choices before, even when he'd first started dating Park, but he'd wanted to look his very best for his first real date with Aaron—something that he'd secretly fantasized about for years. He wanted to go for dressy and formal—a nice pair of black slacks and a deep purple button up shirt. JJ had agreed with the shirt, but she'd strongly encouraged him to wear one of the only pairs of jeans he had in his wardrobe in lieu of the slacks he'd picked out. Apparently she had a better understanding of what Aaron had planned than he did, and she'd said he would appreciate the comfort.

He'd taken her word for it and dressed in a worn in, soft pair of jeans, his purple dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and his customary black Converse; and now he was sitting nervously on the couch, fidgeting in anxious anticipation of Aaron's arrival as he watched the clock on the cable box. JJ had left after receiving a text, stating that Hotch would be back momentarily.

That had been two minutes and thirty-seven seconds ago.

He had no idea what to expect or what the evening would bring, but he was very much looking forward to finding out.

The doorbell ringing startled him out of his thoughts, and he jumped from his seat, the sudden noise sending his pulse racing into his throat. He wasn't expecting any visitors, especially any that would ring the bell, and he had to fight off the sudden fear that washed over him—the fear that something bad was about to happen. It was an irrational reaction, he knew that; but knowing it didn't make it any less nerve-wracking in the moment.

Any less paralyzing.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly walked toward the door, quietly chanting to himself along the way.

 _You're safe. You're okay. Everything's fine._

 _You're safe and you're okay._

 _Everything's fine._

The mantra helped him calm down; although his heart was still pounding when he opened the door, but the instant he saw Hotch on the other side all the tension in his body melted away. It was a surprising sight, but also a welcome and blissful one. Seeing the other man standing there, dimpled grin shining radiantly back at him filled him with warmth and calm; and he couldn't stop the smile that the vision brought to his own face as he took in Aaron's appearance.

Hotch had changed clothes at some point and was now wearing his own pair of lightly worn in jeans and a hunter green, long sleeved sweater that fit in nicely with the crisp fall air and colorful leaves blanketing the ground. His hair was wind blown, but any hints of the five o'clock shadow he'd been sporting when he'd left the house earlier in the day were gone now. He held a vibrant bouquet of flowers in his hands, all deep pinks and bright whites, and when Spencer got a closer look he recognized them as Stargazer lilies.

"Hey," Aaron sighed, "You look absolutely beautiful."

Heat instantly crept into his cheeks with the compliment, and he glanced down to the floor for a brief moment before the lilies were fully deposited into his arms, along with a steaming cup filled with something that smelled like heaven—it had to have been hidden behind the flowers. He knew by the rich aroma filling the air that Aaron had stopped by his favorite coffee shop, and his mouth watered at the thought of the venti caramel pumpkin macchiato he now held in his hands.

"Thanks," he replied, giving the bouquet a quick sniff, "You look nice too. Really. Um, really nice." It was true...Aaron looked downright amazing. His fit body filled out the soft sweater perfectly, and as Hotch walked into the living room Spencer couldn't stop his eyes from traveling down to the man's toned backside, the jeans he wore complimenting the smooth curve of his ass.

His eyes averted their gaze when he noticed Aaron turn and give him a knowing little smirk.

Clearing his throat, he moved to the kitchen to fill a vase with water as he took a rather large sip of the macchiato, savoring it in all its delicious, fall-infused glory. It didn't disappoint, and he let out an obscene moan in appreciation. "And thank you for these, too," he lifted the bouquet and the cup, blushing a bit more, "These are stunning. Did you know this particular lily, the Stargazer, was created by a floral breeder named Leslie Woodruff in 1978?"

"No, I didn't know that," Aaron shook his head, smiling as he leaned against the back of one of the dining room chairs, his arms crossing his chest, "But I'm sure I'll know even more than that in a moment."

"Yeah," Spencer continued, completely oblivious to Aaron's teasing tone, his mind too busy racing through all the information he'd acquired during a 'botany phase' he'd gone through a few years prior, "He was pretty obsessed, really. He used to call radio talk shows and derail whatever conversation they were having to discuss his latest lily experiments as though it was the hottest topic out there. He even called President Jimmy Carter once to inform him of his newest hybrid." He paused to take in a breath, chuckling to himself at the thought, "He was a bit eccentric, but his Stargazer lily really is perhaps the perfect lily, and it became quite a sensation after its conception. It symbolizes perfection, as it's a combination of the finest features of both the Oriental and Asiatic lilies—essentially enfolding the best of both worlds into one supreme hybrid flower. It's also been called heaven sent due to its fragrance, elegance and versatility—"

"Perfection," Aaron mused quietly, cutting off Reid's ramble, "Just like you."

Spencer huffed out a laugh at the retort, turning back to put the flowers in the vase. He was getting used to Aaron's verbal affection and praise, but it continued to give him butterflies every time he heard that smooth, rich voice tell him he was beautiful, or gorgeous, or stunning. He still wasn't sure how to react to such flattery when it was directed towards himself.

"Oh, ah...why'd you ring the bell?" he asked, changing the subject as he turned back to meet the older man's gaze once more.

"It's a date," Aaron replied with a shrug, "And I wanted to pick you up like a gentleman should."

"That—that's, maybe...one of the most corny yet adorable things I think I've ever heard you say," he laughed, taking another sip of the pumpkin macchiato.

Aaron moved closer to him, leaning into his personal space and placing a hand on either side of the kitchen counter to box him in. He allowed the movement easily, watching with avid interest as the twinkle in Hotch's eyes grew, then their lips met in a soft, chaste kiss before the man pulled slightly away and murmured, "I'll be corny for you, if it keeps that blush and smile on your face." There was a beat of silence where Reid didn't know what to do or say in response, then Hotch backed up, increasing the space between them, "So...you ready to go on a date with me?"

"Absolutely." He gave a small nod, grabbing his steel gray pea coat from the entry closet as they stepped out the front door. "Are you gonna tell me where we're going yet?"

"You'll see."

* * *

When Aaron pulled into the parking lot of a Barnes & Noble, Spencer looked at him with a questioning glance. This was definitely not a place he'd expected the other man to take him, especially on a date.

A first date, at that.

Admittedly, he didn't know _what_ he'd been expecting, but he did know that it wasn't this. While he himself would usually greatly enjoy spending hours upon hours perusing the aisles of a book store, he knew that wasn't something most people would appreciate.

"Check your right coat pocket," Aaron instructed with a grin, meeting his confused gaze.

His hand automatically went to the pocket in obedience, deft fingers swiftly latching onto a smooth, thin piece of plastic—a credit card? His brows furrowed as he pulled it out, and upon further inspection he realized it was a gift card to the aforementioned book store, and his heart began to race in a giddy 'kid on Christmas morning' sort of a way. His lips curled into a smile. "You got me a gift card?"

"It was either that or try to pick out books for you myself," Hotch supplied, "So I thought this would be the safer route to take."

"How did you even know I'd wear this particular coat?" he asked, amused and curious.

"I know you." The answer was immediate and without an inkling of hesitation; and the way Aaron said it—as though knowing all the different facets and nuances of Spencer was the most important thing in the world—had Reid's stomach doing somersaults clear into his throat. "I also know that you haven't gotten much in the way of new books in a while, aside from the ones you've bought for Jack online," Hotch continued, "And I figured you were probably going a little crazy for some new reading material."

He bit his lip as tears started to sting his eyes. The gesture was touching and sweet, but he was also just a bit anxious because of it. He hadn't really thought about it, but the idea of going into any bookstore had him nervous and slightly on edge. He hadn't been to one since everything had gone down with Parker, choosing instead to buy anything he absolutely needed online; but before his life had been turned completely upside down he'd exclusively frequented Mystic. That was how he'd met his ex, after all. The quaint little bookstore had become one of his favorite places to go and relax with a nice book and a cup of coffee; and he'd spent countless hours just sitting in the back room reading while Parker worked.

Obviously he was never planning on going back there now.

Or ever.

The mere thought of entering Mystic Books again had him feeling nauseous, and a shiver ran down his spine.

But this wasn't Mystic.

This was a huge retailer, and he wasn't alone—Aaron was with him. He could let his guard down and allow himself to get lost in the aisles and the pages knowing that Hotch would be there to help him if he needed it.

He was safe.

Looking back down at the card, he blinked away tears and tried to shake off the uneasiness. "You really didn't have to do this, Aaron," he murmured.

"I know I didn't, but I wanted to." Hotch took Spencer's free hand and brought it up to his lips, placing a soft kiss to his knuckles. "Now go on. Get in there," he smiled, "Go crazy and pick out whatever you want."

"That could be the whole store, you do realize."

"Well, like I said, I know you," Hotch paused and gave him a smirk, "There's a limit on the card."

Even with a limit, Reid couldn't help but bounce excitedly in his seat at the prospect of being let loose in a book store, and with one more bright smile he jumped out of the car and headed straight for the entrance, his anxiety fading with every step as Aaron followed quickly behind him.

When they entered the store he wasn't entirely sure which way he wanted to go first, his mind racing from one subject to the next too fast for him to make an accurate decision. He always felt like a kid in a candy store when he was surrounded by books. Everything about them stimulated him—their smell, the weight and feel of them in his hand, the way their spines bowed and bent as he opened them up for the first time—it was almost sensual, in an intellectual way.

Still, he felt a blush creep into his cheeks at the thought; but then he was being pulled into Hotch's strong arms, his back to Aaron's chest, and he melted into the embrace.

"So, where to first?" Aaron asked, breath ghosting across his ear.

"Hmmm," he thought for a moment, the heat of Hotch's words a heavenly distraction, "Well, um, there's a new book on the philosophy of mathematics I've been dying to get my hands on. I think it's out now."

"The math section it is, then."

And just like that, Hotch spent the next hour of their evening chasing Reid down aisle after aisle as the elated genius perused the titles with exuberance. Spencer was in absolute heaven, picking up book after book and thumbing through them quickly and efficiently before either placing them back on the shelf or handing them over to Aaron to hold. Every now and then he'd stop in his tracks and turn, hands flying out animatedly as he went off on various tangents, excitedly regaling Aaron with vast amounts of random knowledge.

For his part, Hotch seemed to truly enjoy all the facts and statistics Reid spouted off as he carried an ever growing pile of books in his arms; and when it was all said and done, Spencer had used up the entire gift card—the amount on it much higher than he'd been expecting—and had several bags of books to show for it, their subjects ranging from meteorology and astrophysics to the history of rock n' roll and the best recipes to make for children.

That last one was purchased specifically in the hopes that he and Jack could do some cooking together in the future.

He climbed back into the passenger's seat of the SUV and watched Hotch through the rear view mirror as the other man put the bags in the back, then buckled his seat belt while Aaron got into the driver's side, unsure of what to expect next. As far as he was concerned, the date had already been a roaring success, so anything else would just be icing on the cake—so to speak.

"Now what?" he asked, meeting Aaron's gaze with a quirk of his lips and crinkle of his nose.

"You'll see," Hotch answered with a playful smirk.

* * *

They drove north on I-95 toward D.C., Spencer spending most of his time either watching the scenery speed by or trying to glean information about their final destination from the man in the driver's seat. Aaron remained undeterred, however, keeping his secrets with quiet ease while flicking through the radio stations. Eventually Reid gave up trying and accepted his fate, knowing sooner or later he'd figure out where they were going...probably only when they finally arrived there. He didn't particularly like not knowing, and usually it would cause him a bit of distress; but he trusted Hotch, and he knew he was safe. So with that in mind, he sat back and enjoyed the remainder of the journey as they listened to a litany of rock, classical and country music.

Forty-five minutes later, they were pulling up to a familiar view—at least it was familiar to him. Spencer had been there several times in the past, especially when he'd first moved to Virginia from California. He'd even taken Henry there once so JJ and Will could have a date day.

They were at the National Arboretum.

The Ellipse Meadow, to be more precise, and the National Capital Columns were on full display right in front of his eyes. It was nearly sunset, and absolutely gorgeous to behold with the reflecting pool in the background and the sun dipping down, slowly approaching the horizon. The bright yellows and oranges played off the water's still surface, giving the sight a gorgeous and picturesque appearance.

He looked over when he heard Hotch open the driver's side door, then watched as the man walked around the front of the car and opened his own door, holding out a hand for him to take.

"Aaron, what's going on?" he asked as he was led toward the Columns, "It's almost dusk, and I happen to know for a fact that the Arboretum closed at five this afternoon."

He really didn't want their first date to end with them being arrested for trespassing on federal property—that was a sure fire way to put a damper on the whole experience. When he didn't get an immediate answer to his question he stopped, digging his heels into the ground and tugging on Hotch's arm until the other man stopped and turned to look at him.

"Spencer, it's alright," Aaron assured with a small grin, giving his shoulders a gentle squeeze, "I pulled some strings. We've got this place all to ourselves for the evening."

"Oh..." he sighed, then furrowed his brows, "Strings? Really?"

He tried not to sound as curious as he was about that...it was difficult to play off, though. He was extremely curious by nature, and he couldn't help but wonder who Hotch had had to sweet talk in order to pull this off.

"Yeah, really." Hotch looked behind him for a moment before turning back to Reid, "Now, I do have to admit that I had a little help with this next part as well..."

Aaron turned back around again and walked in front of him, leading him up the grass covered stairs and into the middle of the Columns; then he moved to the side, a hand coming down to press gently at the small of Spencer's back.

Calm and reassuring.

Grounding.

Reid leaned into the touch as his eyes took in the scene in front of him, and he may have even let out a tiny little gasp before he could stop himself. "What is this?" he asked, looking down at the many blankets and pillows covering the stone ground beneath their feet.

He noticed a large chest off to one side, and two plates and sets of cutlery were set out on the plush bedding. A bottle of what looked like some type of red wine chilled in an ice bath with two crystal glasses flanking either side, and several flameless candles littered the area. Another bouquet of Stargazer lilies filled a vase at the center of it all, inviting him in.

"Well, I thought we could have dinner here, by the water while we watch the sunset," Aaron answered, placing a kiss to Spencer's temple before gently easing him forward.

"I'd love that."

He beamed brightly as he was pulled closer to the center; then they sat down on the blankets, side by side, and he watched Aaron open up the chest, bringing out four insulated containers. When they were all opened up they revealed a delicious assortment of foods: homemade lasagna, bread sticks and salad. The last container remained closed, however, and Reid couldn't help but wonder what was inside it. A loud pop brought him out of his reverie, and he smiled again as Aaron poured a generous amount of the dark red wine into each of the glasses.

His eyes widened as he got a closer look at the label.

"Wow," he glanced back up to Aaron, "That's not a cheap bottle."

"No?" Hotch sounded surprised.

"Um, no," he huffed, grinning and quirking a brow, "That's Marco Abella, El Perer Carignan—said to be one of the best red wines to pair with an Italian dish," he explained, "Especially a meat and pasta dish like lasagna. Please don't tell me you spent almost $800 on a single bottle of wine."

Aaron's own brows shot up to his hairline at the mention of the price; and he smirked, shaking his head as he put the bottle back in the ice bucket. "No, definitely not," he assured, "But I did tell you I had some help with this part of the evening."

Spencer stared at him for another moment, waiting for more of an elaboration.

Then it clicked.

Rossi.

There was an obvious theme to their dinner, and it all but screamed of the Italian virtuoso that was David Rossi.

"Rossi was in on this, wasn't he?" he asked, although it was really more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah," Aaron chuckled, taking a sip from his glass and then beginning to dish out the lasagna and bread sticks, "I sent him a text when we were leaving the bookstore and he came out here to set everything up for me. I wanted it all ready to go when we arrived." He paused, giving their surroundings a thoughtful look before his eyes landed on Reid's, his body leaning in just a bit closer, "I think he did a rather good job of it, don't you?"

It was true, if Rossi had arranged the dinner then the man had done a wonderful job of making it comfortable and inviting...and quite romantic. Of course, Rossi also had a lot of experience in the dating and romance department, seeing as how he was currently wooing potential future Mrs. Rossi #4.

Reid laughed to himself at the thought.

"What?" Hotch asked, his face mere inches from Spencer's, voice soft and light, "What's got you so amused?"

The close proximity of Aaron's lips to his own sent a spark of interest flitting through his entire body, and he had to swallow to wet his suddenly parched throat. "Um, n-nothing really...just...just thinking about how nice this is," he answered, his heart thudding in his chest, "Being here, with you, it's..."

"It's...?" Hotch urged, moving even closer still, the warmth of their breath mingling in the crisp air, "It's what, Spencer?"

"Um...it's...it's really...really nice," he breathed, body shuddering with the words.

Before he could say anything more his lips were warming against the soft contours of Aaron's. A hand came up to cup the back of his head, fingers twining through the hair at the nape of his neck; and he moaned into the mouth against his, a tongue darting in as his lips parted. Hotch tasted sweet inside of him, a hint of strawberries and raspberries mixing in a burst of flavors with a slightly bitter aftertaste—just like the wine he'd yet to sample himself. He pushed into the touch, his own hands coming up to card through short locks; and Aaron's other arm circled around his waist, helping him along until their bodies were flush together. He could feel a thrumming heartbeat against his chest, heat radiating across his skin as his own pulse sped up to match it.

He loved this...kissing Hotch.

Loved everything about it.

He loved feeling the pure desire that rolled off the other man's body as they arched and swayed together. He loved the strong hands that helped direct his movements...that took control without taking advantage...that showed strength without causing pain. He loved the way butterflies danced around in his stomach every time he breathed in deep, smelling Aaron's scent as it surrounded him—settling on his skin, marking him, claiming him.

When they finally broke apart, Spencer was left gasping for air and longing for just a little bit more. They were kind of out in the open though, so he tried to calm the lustful desire growing inside of him and instead turned his attention back down to their meal. "I can't believe you did all this for me," he murmured.

"You should," Aaron softly replied, fingers stroking up and down Reid's back, "I would do this and so much more for you...because you're worth it all, Sweetheart."

He blushed again at the praise, tucking a few flyaway wisps of hair behind his ears; and as they began to eat, they fell into a rhythm of comfortable silences littered with easy conversation. The food was amazing, which came as no surprise considering Rossi had been the one to cook it, and the company was even better.

Reid still found it a little surreal that he was so comfortable around Aaron. It was uncanny, really. From the moment he'd come back to hazy awareness in that bedroom six weeks ago and saw Hotch sitting in front of him he'd been put at ease. It was like the man was a soothing balm over all his hurts, and he was finding himself opening up more and more every day.

Aaron was so much more to him than just his boss now.

He was his friend...and boyfriend?

Maybe boyfriend.

They _were_ on a date, after all; and Aaron had said they were in a relationship. It wouldn't be out of the realm of possibilities to consider Hotch his boyfriend.

He kind of liked the idea.

He liked it a lot.

"Spencer?"

"Hm?" He glanced over to see Aaron smirking at him. "I'm sorry...did—did you say something?"

"Yeah," Aaron laughed good naturedly, a fondness in his chocolate eyes that practically had Reid swooning. "I asked you if you've been here a lot. You seem to know the place pretty well. You even knew the hours of operation."

"Oh, right. Yeah...yeah, I used to come here almost every weekend when I first moved from California. It's a nice place to think. Then I brought Henry once..." He paused, thinking about how much the boy had liked it at the time, "You know, I bet Jack would love it here!"

Hotch gave him a small smile, nodding his head, "I'm sure he'd enjoy doing just about anything if it was with you, Spencer. He loves spending time with you."

"I love spending time with him, too," he sighed, finishing off the remainder of his lasagna in one big bite, "There's a beautiful bonsai museum and a stunning Asian collection I think he'd really like. Even right here," he gestured around the area, eyes meeting Aaron's amused gaze as he fell deeper into lecture mode, "There's so much history surrounding us right now. Take these columns, for instance. They started out as part of the East Portico of the Capitol in 1828. An unfortunate oversight ultimately limited their stay there, though. You see, when the Capitol dome was completed in 1864, it appeared as though the columns weren't going to be an adequate support for the structure—" He stopped his ramble to look back at Hotch, who'd settled down on his side, propped up by pillows and an elbow as he bit off the top end of a bread stick. Spencer couldn't tell if he was completely engrossed in the topic or bored out of his mind. "Sorry, am I talking too much?"

"Never." Aaron captured his hand, giving it a gentle, reassuring squeeze, "I love hearing you talk. Tell me more."

He once again felt the familiar heat of a blush spreading across his face, but he smiled and did his best to continue. "Oh, um, okay, well ah, the—the dome ended up being significantly larger than what the designer had envisioned, so an addition to the east side of the Capitol was proposed. The columns were removed because of it, and they didn't find a final home here at the Arboretum until the 1980's. Also, the foundation we're sitting on is actually made up of stones from the east side of the Capitol."

"Fascinating."

He could hear the sarcasm dripping from the other man's voice and he glared at him. "Now you're just being facetious."

"Okay," Aaron playfully agreed with a nod, "Maybe I am, just a little. But it was certainly informative."

"It really is quite interesting," he shrugged and picked up his wine glass, taking a sip.

"I don't doubt that," Aaron agreed, sitting back up and grabbing the one unopened container that had been eluding Reid throughout their dinner, "But now, how about some dessert?"

His ears perked up immediately at the suggestion, and he gave Aaron an eager nod to which the other man simply chuckled. When the lid was opened to reveal a gorgeous tiramisu, his mouth started to water in anticipation.

"So, I don't have any coffee to offer you," Hotch began, an apology in his tone, "But I do know you've got a massive sweet tooth, and I hope this'll do to satisfy it." He pulled another plate and two forks from the chest and cut a generous portion of the custard out of the container. "Besides, isn't there coffee in this anyway?" he asked as he handed Reid one of the forks.

"The ladyfingers are soaked in it, yes," Spencer answered, staring at the sweet treat sitting between them. "Uh, just one plate?"

"I thought we could share."

He couldn't stop the grin from forming at the idea. Who would have ever thought Hotch could be such a romantic?

"It's a rather cliched trope, but I'll go along with it," he teased before digging into the dessert. They both ate from opposite ends of the cake until only one bite remained, and he looked back up to Aaron, his fork hovering questioningly over the plate. "Ah, you can have it if you want..."

"No, you can," Hotch countered, shooting him a mischievous smirk as he scooped up the last piece and held it out in the air between them, "But only on one condition."

"Oh?" he laughed, "And what would that be?"

"I get to feed it to you."

Spencer was sure his cheeks were beet red then, and his throat instantly went dry again; but he still found himself leaning forward and opening his mouth, unable to resist the thought of Aaron actually feeding him. The idea was titillating, and it sent a thrilling spark through him as warmth trickled down his spine. There was really no way he could think of to make the action less phallic in nature, which was probably the entire point, so he just closed his eyes and went with it, allowing the fork to gently slip inside. He wrapped his lips slowly around the tines, sweet custard sliding easily onto his tongue; then reluctantly pulled away, opening his eyes to see Hotch staring back at him, gaze dark and heated.

The look had his body _humming._

Aaron brought a finger up to wipe away a dollop of cream from the corner of Reid's lips; and Spencer groaned internally as he watched the man bring the sugar coated digit up to his own mouth to lick it clean.

The sight was tantalizing, and altogether entirely too sexy for anyone's good.

Clearing his throat, he forced himself to look anywhere else, his eyes catching the last remaining sliver of sunlight as it dove deep below the horizon. The sky was alight with a brilliant display of colors—a fiery tapestry of golds, reds, pinks and purples that shimmered off the water's surface. "This is absolutely beautiful," he sighed, a warm contentment washing over him.

"Yes, it certainly is."

He could feel Aaron's eyes still fixed on him, and he turned back to the other man. "You're ah...not even looking..."

"But I am," Hotch whispered, moving closer, "I'm looking at the most beautiful thing out here, Spencer."

"Oh..."

Before he could think of a proper comeback his mouth was once again claimed by Aaron's. Now, though, instead of berries dancing across his tongue he tasted coffee, cocoa and sweet cream. Big, strong hands cradled either side of his face, holding him in place as the kiss deepened. Hotch pushed forward, and Spencer submitted willingly to his gentle direction, allowing Aaron to lie him down on his back, head resting atop one of the many pillows surrounding them. Hotch settled along his side, perched on one elbow as they continued their soft, languid kissing...mouths open and tongues slowly thrusting against each other, chasing the lingering taste of their shared dessert, hungry for more.

After a minute, or possibly several, Spencer broke the contact, gasping for air and clutching at Aaron's back. "We're, um, in public," he breathlessly supplied, "Should we be doing this right now? Right _here?"_

"This is hardly public," Aaron murmured in answer, "Like you said, the place has been closed for hours. There's no one here but us..." He nuzzled his face into the crook of Reid's neck, tongue darting out to taste, "Besides, there's nothing wrong with a little innocent making out, is there?"

"Innocent?" he asked, lips quirking up slightly, "Something tells me your intentions, Aaron Hotchner, are far from innocent."

"No, you're probably right," Aaron gave him a breathy laugh and rose up to look into his eyes, "Of course, you know that if you want this to stop it will. I can just hold you if you'd like."

And there it was.

That always got him.

Knowing with absolute certainty that Aaron would stop everything they were doing if he told him to—if he said 'no'—well, that sent a pulse of desire straight through to his core, and he thread his fingers into raven hair, softly stroking through the strands.

"Maybe we should," he answered, smiling as he pulled Hotch back down to meet their lips once more, "But...in a minute."

He continued to run his fingers through soft hair as they kissed, letting Aaron reposition himself between Spencer's legs as hands began to explore the contours of his body—nails tracing lightly down his side and his hip—and he arched into the man's warm chest. When Hotch rocked down against him he could feel their growing arousals meet, rubbing together salaciously, and the sensation of cloth and pressure had him moaning openly as he broke away from Aaron's mouth, throwing his head back and baring his throat. Hot breath and wet heat lapped at his skin, his pulse rising with every nip and suck; and his hips thrust up to meet Aaron's, desperate for just a little more contact.

More of that beautiful, tempting friction.

He assumed the air was still chilly, but he could hardly feel it through the heat radiating inside of him, over him, around him. Suddenly he no longer cared that they were outside, in a national park, exposed to the elements and possible prying eyes; he just wanted to feel Aaron. His hands moved over the soft fabric of the sweater covering the man's shoulders, and a tongue dove deep into his mouth, silencing his flustered panting and moaning. Aaron continued to rut against him, and he spread his legs further to accommodate the erotic motion. Everything inside him was peaking, the sensations growing stronger, hotter, more out of control and wild. He was trembling with want, but he knew this couldn't last—it never did. He knew it couldn't go on, especially here—so he pulled away once more.

"A-Aaron, we—we should really stop," he gasped, "Before, um...before something else stops us." He didn't need to go into details or say what he was thinking because Aaron already knew. He could tell Hotch knew by the way the man was looking down at him—an expression of sadness, understanding and acceptance written on his face. They needed to stop before any unwanted memories forced their way into Spencer's mind and took him back to a moment in time that he'd rather not see. He closed his eyes and steadied his breath as Aaron placed one last reverent kiss to his forehead. "Will you hold me now?" he asked, voice trembling as his body calmed.

"Of course," Hotch whispered, pulling away and settling next to him, "Anything you want, Sweetheart."

Reid quietly nodded, turning and shifting closer, snuggling into the warmth of Aaron's side as the arousal in his body continued to slowly wane. His arm draped across Aaron's chest and his head rested on a broad shoulder; then Hotch pulled one of the many blankets up and over them, covering them both, and they laid in each others' arms, watching the dwindling light of day and the peeking stars.

Aaron played with his hair, lazily scratching his scalp and running fingers through the wispy strands; and he soaked up the tactile attention.

It felt heavenly to be wrapped up together, surrounded by the man he loved, warm and comfortable and safe. He was so content, in fact, that he may have actually gone to sleep at one point, because the next time he opened his eyes the sky was dark and filled with nothing but twinkling lights.

"Hey, you back with me?" Aaron's chest rumbled beneath his hand, the arms around him tightening as soft lips brushed the skin of his forehead, "Because I'm pretty sure you were snoring there for a little while."

"Sorry," he lifted his head up to give Hotch a shy smile, "Maybe it was the wine or something...made me drowsy."

"Maybe," Hotch agreed, "But I didn't mind. I love holding you close."

The blush crept into his cheeks once more, and he bit his lip as he stared into Aaron's face, softly illuminated by the candles surrounding them. The older man had such a calm and peaceful look in his eyes, and Reid had to avert his gaze. He still couldn't quite believe this was his life now—happy and accepted.

Cared for.

 _Wanted._

"I ah, I love when you hold me too," he mumbled, ducking his head and staring at Aaron's chest, "I love being in your arms."

He wanted to add to the sentiment, wanted to declare his love for Aaron, shout it out, but he bit his tongue. The last thing he needed to do was say something that he couldn't take back. He didn't want to rush anything and have Aaron freak out on him; although, with the signals Hotch was giving him he was starting to wonder if perhaps they both felt the same way.

He glanced back up to see Aaron looking at the sky. "You can really see the stars tonight."

"Yeah," he agreed, eyes flitting up to the heavens as well as he relaxed and dropped his head back down to Aaron's shoulder, "It's exceptionally clear right now. See there?" he pointed to a cluster of stars directly above them, "There's five stars right there that look sort of like a flattened 'W' when you connect them." He turned and watched Hotch's eyes follow his finger to where he was pointing, "That's Cassiopeia, the Queen."

"See," Aaron shook his head, "I don't get how that's supposed to be a queen. At all."

Reid tried to hold back his laugh. Hotch did have a point. "You kinda have to use your imagination to an extent," he smiled, "It's kind of abstract. The 'W' signifies her back and legs as they would appear if she were sitting on her throne."

"Hmmm, my imagination may not be that good," Aaron ruefully confessed, "I think the only constellation I've ever been able to find on my own is the Big Dipper."

"Ah, Ursa Major! The Great Bear. It's a classic, and it's right over... _there_ ," he took Aaron's hand and maneuvered it until it was pointing to the front of the star cluster, "You see the two stars that make up the outer edge? If you connect the two and follow the line out you'll always be able to find Polaris—the North Star."

He looked back to Hotch again, waiting for the man to say something. He was afraid maybe he'd geeked out just a little too much with the astronomy lesson, but when Hotch gave him a giant grin he relaxed a bit.

"You're amazing," Aaron sighed, "Go on. Tell me more."

His heart sped up at the praise—and at the thought of actually being _asked_ to continue. That wasn't something that happened to him often unless he was giving a lecture or a seminar.

"Um, well, okay...let's see...my personal favorite is Orion, the Hunter. You can find him easily enough by locating his belt," he stopped and pointed to the heavens once more, allowing Aaron time to search the sky before he continued, "Do you see the three bright stars at the middle of the constellation? They appear to be sitting at an upward angle..."

"Right there?"

Spencer smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I see it," Hotch answered, a hint of wonder in his velvet voice that had Reid beaming with pride.

"Those three stars are Alnilam, Alnitak and Mintaka. The constellation also contains two of the ten brightest stars in the sky as well, Rigel and Betelgeuse," he continued, twisting his body to look at Hotch with wide eyes as his hands began to excitedly animate his words, "They're supergiants! Supergiants are the largest class of stars, and they're _at_ _least_ 300 times the diameter of our own sun. Also, they put out about 100,000 times more energy. Rigel is the brighter of the two, and it's surface is _thousands_ of degrees hotter than our sun, so it actually burns a blue-white instead of yellow. Taking that into account, and depending on its exact distance from Earth, Rigel could very easily be up to 100,000 times brighter than the Sun."

"I had no idea you were so passionate about this, Spencer." Aaron took his hands, which were still flailing about wildly in his excitement, and kissed them, "Now tell me...isn't there a flying horse or something up there somewhere?"

"Yeah," Reid smirked, "Pegasus."

At that, they continued to explore the night sky together; and Reid lost track of how long they stared at the stars. It didn't really matter to him, though. He was in seventh heaven lying there with Hotch, sharing one of his passions with him while at the same time feeling completely accepted for it.

Inevitably, though, the conversation between them died down until they were left quietly examining all the activity in the sky side by side. After a few moments of silence he looked back to his companion. "This has been a wonderful night, Aaron. Thank you so much for doing all this for me."

"Well, it has been wonderful, and it's been my pleasure...but it's also not over yet." Hotch cupped Reid's cheek, giving him a light kiss and then a wink. "Wait here," he instructed, "I'll be right back."

Spencer sat up and watched with curiosity as Aaron stood and jogged over to the car, lifting something rather large out of the back of the SUV before returning. When he got a closer look at the object in question he realized it was a boombox.

"What do you have planned now?" he asked, settling on his knees.

Hotch didn't answer right away; instead, he plugged his phone into the auxiliary port and swiped the screen several times before turning and moving back toward Reid. Music began to play through the speakers, a smooth melody, slow, rich and haunting, and beautifully melancholic in its tempo. When he reached Spencer, he picked up one of the blankets from the ground and draped it over his shoulders; then offered his hand to the genius. "Dance with me."

Spencer let a nervous laugh escape him. He really didn't know how to dance, but Hotch looked so stunning and joyous staring down at him like he was, and he just couldn't say no to him.

He didn't _want_ to say no.

So instead of protesting he took the man's hand, albeit somewhat warily, and was swiftly pulled into Aaron's arms, bringing him into the warmth of the blanket as it was wrapped around the both of them.

He listened as gentle words began to slowly flow through the air.

 _ **Find me here / And speak to me / I want to feel you / I need to hear you.**_

Spencer hesitantly brought his arms up to circle around Aaron's neck, fingers lightly carding through the short locks at the nape as they began to sway softly to the music. His heart was once again racing, and his footing felt all off—he was sure he was going to step on Hotch's feet at any moment.

And he did.

Several times.

Over and over.

"Did I find something you're not an expert at?" Aaron mumbled, smiling as their foreheads gently met.

"Uh, maybe," he confessed, sighing, "It _is_ possible, I suppose. No one knows everything..."

 _ **You are the strength / That keeps me walking / You are the hope / That keeps me trusting.**_

 _ **You are the light / To my soul / You are my purpose / You're everything.**_

"So, um, I didn't picture you as a Lifehouse fan," he questioned, changing the subject in an attempt to take the focus off how horribly he was butchering Hotch's feet. He definitely owed the man a foot massage after this. "I thought you'd probably be more into...country."

"I honestly didn't think you'd know who they were," was Aaron's quick and easy comeback.

"Oh, you're funny," he pulled his head back just far enough to mock pout at the other man, "I'll have you know, I enjoy a wide variety of musical genres."

"Oh yeah? So it's not all classical, then?"

"No, not at all," he scoffed, playful indignation in his tone, "As a matter of fact, I'm particularly fond of rock. You know...bands like Coldplay, Van Halen, U2, Aerosmith—"

" _Aerosmith?_ " Hotch all but spluttered, " _You?"_

"Yeah," he smirked at the incredulous look the man was sporting, "That one usually throws most people off a bit, but you have to admit, Steven Tyler has a fascinating vocal range."

"Dr. Spencer Reid is a wild child...consider me 'thrown off'."

"Hardly..." He winced when he stepped on Hotch's feet again, "Oh, sorry!"

"Just relax," Aaron laughed, tugging him in closer, "Follow my lead."

The arms around him tightened, and they continued to dance to the song, Reid listening while Aaron gently hummed along in his ear.

 _ **How can I stand here with you / And not be moved by you? / Would you tell me / How could it be / Any better than this?**_

"Thank you," he murmured again, laying his head on Aaron's shoulder, "For all of this, I mean. For, well," he smiled at the play on words as they entered his mind, "Thank you for _everything."_

"You're more than welcome, Sweetheart; and thank you for letting me do this for you. It's an honor." Lips brushed against his forehead before Hotch rested his cheek there, warming the skin. "Now just close your eyes and let me take care of you."

And that's exactly what he did.

He closed his eyes and let go of all the tension in his body at the same moment that the music built to a thunderous crescendo; and he clung tightly to Aaron, breathing him in while he enjoyed the moment—basking in the warm closeness between them.

 _ **Cause you're all I want / You're all I need / You're everything, everything.**_

 _ **You're all I want / You're all I need / You're everything, everything.**_

Listening carefully to the lyrics, he lost himself in the sheer magnitude and significance that the words held for him. They summed up his feelings rather perfectly, really.

Aaron _was_ everything to him—Aaron and Jack.

 _They_ were everything.

They were all he needed, and all he'd ever truly wanted—and maybe now he was finally starting to believe that he truly had them.

 _ **And how can I stand here with you / And not be moved by you.**_

As they danced on, the constellations lighting their way and the music as their guide, Spencer couldn't help but wish that the night would never end.

 _ **Would you tell me / How could it be / Any better than this...**_

He didn't think it could be.

He truly, with every fiber of his being, didn't think it could possibly get any better than this.

Over the last six weeks, Hotch had helped him heal and brought him back to life. He'd given him a reason to go on and shown him exactly what it was like to belong somewhere.

Aaron's arms had become the safest place he knew; and he would gladly stay right there...under the stars...surrounded by the man he loved.

Forever.

.

" _Yours is the light by which my spirit's born: - you are my sun, my moon, and all my stars."_

– _E. E. Cummings_

.

Fin

.

* * *

 _There will be more one shots/time stamps to the One Call Away universe if you'd like to see them. Let me know!_

 _Also, there's a picture of the Capitol Columns on my other site if you're interested: archiveofourown users / GhostInTheBAU  
_


End file.
